An imaging device has been proposed that is provided with a lens barrel (a lens holder) for holding the lens group, a printed circuit board whereon an imaging element is mounted, and a lens barrel holding member for holding the lens barrel (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-215369). The lens barrel holding member is secured to the printed circuit board. Here a male threaded portion is provided on the outer peripheral surface of the lens barrel and a female threaded portion is provided on the inner peripheral surface of a through hole in the lens barrel holding member, and the lens barrel is held in a state wherein the male threaded portion of the lens barrel is screwed into the female threaded portion. Moreover, in this imaging device, the amount to which the male threaded portion of the lens barrel is screwed into the female threaded portion of the lens barrel holding member can be adjusted to adjust the position of the lens group.